What Everyone Wants from Me
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Everyone expects so much from me. When do I get to choose what is best for me and what I want? When do I get to say no to the Huntsman and say yes to Jake? Will I ever have that opportunity? RR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from American Dragon Jake Long. They belong to Disney. I do however own the words to the poem, what everyone wants from me.

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe as well as the power of water be with you always

Lauren

"What Everyone Wants from Me"

Rose sighed as she lay on her bed, staring up at the stars that hung from her ceiling. She was feeling really frustrated and she knew sleep was not going to come to her at the moment, so she didn't' even bother to fight the inevitable night of tossing and turning that was ahead of her.

Instead, Rose took a deep breath and pushed the covers back. She then sat on the edge of her bed and surveyed the room in front of her.

To an outsider, the room looked like an ordinary teenager's room. Things were scattered across the floor, thrown in every direction. But Rose knew better. This room held a lot of bad memories for her and she wanted out. She wanted out of the whole situation and she knew time was running out. She had to make a decision and fast.

As Rose sat there, she got a good look at all of the things that were laying on the floor. She saw her Huntsgirl staff sitting against the wall, her outfit atop it. She sighed as she stared at it and wiped furiously at her eyes. She hated that thing and what it had made her become. She then glanced down at her birthmark, feeling more tears come to her blue eyes. She hated it even more than she hated her staff. It was because of that accursed mark that she had been taken from her real family and denied the normal life she should have had in the first place. It was because of the birthmark that Rose had endured years of abuse and cruelty at the hands of the Huntsman. She had endured years of pain, and it was all because of that mark.

As Rose continued to stare at the mark, she wanted nothing more than to turn back time and change the last fourteen years of nightmares and pain, but Rose knew she couldn't. She could only make a fresh start and stand firm about it.

Rose tore her eyes away from the offensive mark, weapon and wear and let her oceanic orbs rest on two other items in her room. These items made Rose break into a grin. She got up off her bed and went over to her desk. She picked up her dream charm and felt the intricate creases in the metal and charms before lightly putting it on her hand. She was going to meet Jake tonight-if she could ever get to sleep that was.

As Rose's eyes left the dream charm, she let her gaze wander to another part of the room. This time, when her eyes stopped wandering, they fell upon a picture of she and Jake at the most recent school dance they had attended. This dance had been special because she had asked Jake to it and he had said yes. The best part was that Brad hadn't managed to steal her away this time. She had spent the whole night with Jake and it had felt wonderful.

As Rose stared at the picture, a thousand thoughts started swimming in her mind. She had to sit down due to dizziness and she closed her eyes, trying her best to sort it all out.

Everyone wants something

From me

Everywhere I turn

Someone wants something

From me

Either for me to act a certain way

Or do something I know is wrong

But what about what I want?

When does what I want matter or count?

How about how I want to act?

Will I ever get to choose?

Will I ever get to say, "No. This is what I want."

No, it doesn't' look like I will

Everyone expects something different from me

I don't know what to do

Or how to act

Or how to say no and be firm about it.

It's like I'm pulled

in two different directions

But once in awhile

I stand back and think, "What about me? What do I want?" Then for a minute

I think I'll be able to choose

But then I remember

What everyone expects from me

And I know, deep down

That I'll never be able to

Be myself again.

Not with what everyone expects from me…

As these thoughts ran through Rose's head, she suddenly realized what she wanted and who she wanted to be. She knew exactly what she wanted for herself and it didn't matter what the Huntsman expected from her or what he wanted her to do. She was finally going to make a decision as to who she was and what she wanted for herself.

With that final thought, Rose started to pack a bag. After she was done, she lay back in bed and closed her eyes. She felt a sense of peace wash over her as she fell asleep. She finally knew what she wanted for herself and she was going to get it. It didn't matter what everyone expected from her. She was going to do what she wanted for a change and she couldn't wait to be with the dragon she loved.

THE END


End file.
